Une nuit, comme ça
by Simakai
Summary: Défi trip à trois lancé par Vixen Rouge et Dollyvic. Pairing: les trois filles noname de Before Crisis. Sexe gratuit. C'est moche. Ne lisez pas.


Ça y est, j'ai relevé le défi "trip à trois". Et c'est moche. Vraiment moche.

Pairing: les trois filles no-name de BC. Je leur ai évidemment donné des noms:

-La brunette avec une queue de cheval: Shotgun.

-La blonde Elena-like: Lydia.

-La brunette qui fait des arts martiaux: Cheny.

-Le mignon aux cheveux auburn: Shinji.

-Le grand avec les cheveux noirs bizarres: Ken.

-Le type bâti encore plus musclé que Rude: Danny.

J'aime pas ce que j'ai écrit, c'est vraiment nul, je ne l'ai fait que pour relever le défi, c'est maintenant chose faite. Gnah.

* * *

-Oh meeeeeeeeerde… 

J'ai ouvert les yeux, déjà en proie au mal de crâne. C'est toujours comme ça quand je prends un coup de trop. En plus, j'avais froid, j'avais dormi directement sur le plancher et…

-Ah non! J'ai pas fait ça!

J'ai ramassé mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, enfin, ce que j'estimais être mes vêtements, puisqu'il n'y avait que des uniformes de Turks. Je me fiais à l'odeur.

-Hey… Cheny…

Je sursautai en entendant la voix à moitié endormie de Shotgun derrière moi. Je décidai de ne pas répondre et de simplement quitter la pièce.

-Putain, j'ai pas fait ça… meeeeeeeeeeeeerde!

OoOoO

_Quelques heures plus tôt, hélicoptère des Turks._

-J'en ai vraiment marre…

Lydia se tourna vers moi.

-De quoi tu parles?

J'enlevai mon casque d'écoute. Nous avions fini une mission, et nous étions en équipes séparées, et les gars profitaient du contact radio. Abusaient, en fait… ah, c'est fou, tout le pouvoir de la communication…

-Parfois, Reno me dégoûte…

-Oh, seulement parfois? répliqua-t-elle.

Je ris. C'était vrai, Reno n'était pas placé bien haut dans mon estime. Mais là…

-Il est en train d'organiser un truc entre mecs… et même Tseng a l'air partant!

-Quel genre de truc? me demanda Lydia, intriguée.

-Le genre de truc qui se passe dans un bar de danseuses nues…

Elle fit une grimace et un air « non-c'est-pas-vrai-ils-vont-pas-encore-oser-faire-ça » parfaitement hilarant puisque ça ne collait pas du tout avec son air sérieux habituel.

-Mais ça devient une habitude, franchement!

Elle détacha les écouteurs du système radio et alluma les hauts parleurs.

« … alors on n'a qu'à aller au Honey Bee Inn, non? » fit la voix de Reno.

« Ouais, bonne idée! » s'exclama Shinji.

« On va se payer la traite, apparemment… » fit remarquer Rude.

« C'est pas comme si on n'en avait pas les moyens! » répliqua Tseng.

Lydia ferma les hauts parleurs.

-Mais il y a vraiment de quoi se dégoûter du genre masculin chez les Turks… marmonna-t-elle.

-En effet…

OoOoO

Shotgun nous rejoignit aussitôt l'hélicoptère sur le sol. Elle avait l'air très fâché, elle devait être au courant de la sortie des gars. En plus, elle a toujours eu un tempérament un peu emporté, alors…

-Mais c'est dégueu! Le Honey Bee Inn!

-On sait…

-En plus, Ken n'a pas arrêté de me coller pendant la mission, et puis j'entends ça, vraiment… j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces mecs-là!

-Il t'a vraiment collée? s'exclama Lydia, en grinçant des dents.

-Bah, comme d'habitude…

Elle haussa les épaules, puis elle eut un air étrange.

-Hé, les filles, j'ai eu une idée… et si on se vengeait?

-Se venger?

-On pourrait sortir, nous aussi, non?

-Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille? soupirai-je.

Elle prit un air espiègle et tira un bout de langue.

-Hé bien… si les mecs vont aux danseuses… nous on va aller…

-Oh…

Lydia poussa un petit cri aigu, et je me permis un sourire.

Quoi?

On a bien le droit de s'amuser, dans la vie, non?

OoOoO

Les corps musclés et huilés des hommes en tenue légère et particulièrement suggestive dansaient sur la scène illuminée par différents spots de couleur fluo pour le plaisir de nos yeux. Lydia s'amusait à leur lancer des billets de banque et Shotgun se rinçait l'oeil sur un serveur particulièrement mignon. Pour lui faire plaisir, je commandais de petits drinks, très souvent, afin qu'il vienne à notre table.

-Hé, Shotgun!

Je lui tendis un shooter qu'elle avala, puis elle me répondit :

-Quoi, Cheny?

Ma tête me paraissait lourde, mais il y avait une question, très claire, qui flottait au-dessus de tout :

-C'est quoi ton vrai nom?

-Il va falloir que tu fasses beaucoup plus que me payer à boire pour que je réponde à cette question-là! répondit-elle en riant après m'avoir tiré la langue.

J'avalai mon propre shooter, puis j'en commandai deux autres au serveur préféré de Shotgun. Lydia revint nous voir juste après qu'il nous ait apporté notre commande, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le front en sueur.

-T'as l'air drôlement excitée, ma grande, ricana Shotgun.

-Il y a de quoi, non? répliqua Lydia, en rougissant un peu. Ah, au fait, Cheny…

-Quoi?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un très joli monsieur en costume de pompier vint s'asseoir sur MES GENOUX et se mit à faire son show. Il était très doué, ailleurs… je remerciai Lydia d'un clin d'oeil, puis je mis toute mon attention sur le joli monsieur.

OoOoO

-Cheny… ne me dis pas que t'es toujours comme ça!

Bon, d'accord, j'avais vraiment trop bu… mais c'était pour faire plaisir à Shotgun, avec ce serveur mignon! Et là, c'était elle qui me supportait, et Lydia riait dans mon dos… ah, je déteste me couvrir de ridicule…

-Laisse-moi, je vais me payer un taxi…

-Oh que non, tu viens chez moi, m'interrompit Shotgun. Pas question de te laisser entre les mains d'un sale…

-Je suis une Turk…

-Ivre morte!

-Meh… vous êtes pas gentilles.

Shotgun donna les clés de son appartement à Lydia, qui nous ouvrit la porte. C'était un endroit spacieux, mais vraiment bordélique. Lorsque Lydia alluma une lampe, je reculai tant je fus éblouie. Tous les murs étaient blancs, les meubles de couleurs vives… décidément, cette fille n'a aucun goût en matière de décoration…

-Bon, Cheny, tu prends le divan, et moi je vais aller dans ma chambre.

-Et moi? demanda Lydia.

-Ben toi… tu vas chez toi, non?

-Mais…

La façon qu'elles se regardaient… j'avais l'impression de plonger dans un autre univers. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose… il s'était CERTAINEMENT passé quelque chose! Mais quoi? J'espérais de toutes mes forces que ce ne soit pas…

-Bon, d'accord, tu peux rester ici… mais c'est la dernière fois, d'accord?

-Oui oui…

OoOoO

Je m'éveillai en sursaut en entendant quelque chose tomber par terre. D'après le « aïe » qui suivit, j'en conclus que c'était Lydia. Je me levai tout de même pour aller voir si tout allait bien. Elle avait dit qu'elle dormait avec Shotgun, mais je voulais m'assurer… et puis…

Je marchais en m'appuyant sur les murs, et je me dirigeais au son. Les deux filles parlaient, mais je ne comprenais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait… jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte. En fait, je comprenais encore moins.

-Hé, les filles… pourquoi vous êtes nues? Vous aviez chaud?

-Cheny! Ferme la porte! s'écria Lydia.

-Non, reste! fit Shotgun.

Ne sachant pas trop qui écouter, je décidai de ne pas bouger, ce qui dans ma situation était la seule chose envisageable. Shotgun se leva, me prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Il me fallut quelques instants avant que je comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser.

-Mais… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais? balbutiai-je.

-Tu vas te joindre à nous, d'accord?

-Mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester davantage, elle enlevait déjà mes vêtements et me balançait sur le lit.

-T'es vraiment bien faite, tu sais, Cheny…

Lydia recula, un peu gênée. Probablement plus que moi. Tout cela ressemblait à un drôle de rêve, j'étais toute molle, les choses étaient floues et incertaines…

Je sentis la langue de Shotgun sur mon ventre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle remonta alors jusqu'à mes seins, mordillant et suçant allègrement. La voyant faire, Lydia se pencha sur moi et, après un léger soupir, fit la même chose avec l'autre sein. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements bien longtemps.

Je comprenais enfin de quoi il s'agissait, et ça me semblait incroyable. Quoi, faire ça avec Shotgun et Lydia? Les ondes de plaisir qui me traversaient étaient irrésistibles, et transformaient l'illogique et l'invraisemblable en impulsions sexuelles pures. Je sentais les caresses presques acharnées de Shotgun, et celles, plus douces, de Lydia le long de tout mon corps. C'était trop bon…

-T'as déjà fait ça avec des femmes, Cheny? me demanda Shotgun en m'ouvrant les cuisses.

-Non, jamais…

-Ça paraît, souffla Lydia, moqueuse.

Elle s'attaqua à ma gorge alors que Shotgun poussait un petit cri de surprise.

-T'es épilée, ça alors! À qui tu fais cet honneur?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle posa sa bouche sur mon sexe et glissa sa langue le long de mon clitoris. Je me cambrai et je poussai un cri silencieux. C'était insupportablement bon… elle me dévorait voracement, elle savait tout sur la sensibilité féminine… _évidemment._ Elle m'accorda une série royale d'orgasmes, sa langue habile fouillant tout mon sexe sans se gêner… et Lydia qui continuait à torturer mon cou… c'était trop!

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, sinon j'allais perdre la tête. Lydia étant la plus proche de moi, je décidai de lui prendre les seins et de les emmener à ma bouche. C'était agréable de sucer… de l'entendre gémir… Shotgun se rendit compte de ce qui se passait et décida de s'occuper de Lydia, après tout, c'était bien son tour. Je sentais encore des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps… elle méritait bien ça, notre chère blonde!

J'avais donc à ma disposition le corps frémissant de plaisir de Lydia. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant _envie_ d'explorer le corps d'une autre femme… je caressai sa peau blanche du bout des doigts son ventre, sa taille, puis ses seins, son cou délicat… c'était si doux… je léchai ensuite les endroits les plus plaisants, le creux de son coude, le lobe de son oreille, la fine ligne entre son nombril et le creux de ses seins…

Elle n'était pas très bruyante, Lydia… elle gémissait très doucement, et elle jouissait en silence, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri sans son. Presque trop discrète…

J'étais curieuse… après avoir exploré le joli corps de Lydia, il restait celui de Shotgun… je débarquai du lit et j'observai ses fesses, puis je glissai un doigt entre ses jambes, sur son sexe. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : cris, stupeur et tremblements… réactions beaucoup plus intéressantes que celles de Lydia! Je l'arrachai à la chatte de Lydia et je la plaquai contre moi, en continuant de lui passer le doigt, jusqu'à ce que…

-Surprise!

-Mais c'est quoi, ça!

-C'est la fontaine du plaisir, ma grande.

-Fontaine?

-Arrête les questions et continue!

Puisqu'on m'y obligeait de cette manière…

OoOoO

Lendemain 

-Putain, j'me sens sale…

J'étais effondrée sur la table de la salle commune des Turks. Il n'y avait que Tseng, RudeetDanny qui étaient arrivés, l'air un peu fatigué, mais ils ne m'avaient pas posé de questions.

-Bon, elle nous fait le coup de la déprime!

Merde, je ne les ai pas entendues arriver… Lydia s'assit à côté de moi, et Shotgun prit la place en face.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Cheny? C'était juste du sexe!

-Mais ta gueule, pas si fort!

Elle déposa une canette de café devant moi.

-Bon, allez, on te laisse, on a du boulot à faire…

Elles se levèrent et m'abandonnèrent. Tant mieux, je ne pouvais plus les supporter. Shotgun avait raison, ce n'était que du sexe, mais j'aurais mieux aimé éviter de faire ça. Et dire que ça a duré pratiquement toute la nuit…

La honte… en plus, j'ai aimé ça…

Reno ouvrit la porte et alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la table. Il avait l'air en pire état que moi. C'est vrai que Danny, Rude et Tseng avaient l'air fatigués, mais lui, c'était dix fois pire! J'ai eu pitié de lui, même si je savais ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit, j'ai pris la canette de café de Shotgun et je l'ai déposée devant lui.

-Alors, votre fiesta au Honey Bee?

-J'aimerais bien m'en souvenir… tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillé dans le bain tourbillon avec les gars…

Je ne pus retenir le fou rire qui me secoua. Alors, ils faisaient la même chose que nous les filles? Hm… intéressant…


End file.
